FATUM
by leeeennt
Summary: "Si de antemano hubiera tenido la certeza que este sería mi final, probablemente abría tratado de hacer el medio de llegar hasta este punto más interesante". Los personajes que se utilizaran en esta obra pertenecen a Kazue Katō sensei. Solo están siendo manejados para ampliar el maravilloso mundo de Ao no Exorcist.


blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Todo lo relacionado con Satanás debe ser destruido sin dudarlo".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Esta era la principal política que sustenta las bases, los pilares y cimientos de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz. Solo 10 palabras son necesarias para sostener la existencia de una entidad sagrada, fundada en la base de las cruzadas católicas hace siglos atrás. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Decir que es un poco extrema, no es mero menor. Pero a la vez mencionar que podría llegar a quedar corta, no ser suficiente, estar lejos de lo que se espera de ella, en cuanto a las existencia de seres peligrosos que albergan en la vida de las personas y se entrometen en sus más recónditos pensamientos, llevando a sucesos paranormales, infinidad de situaciones embrolladas, realmente tampoco es gran cosa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Para eso existe la organización. Para esto tenemos una guerra. Para esto existimos nosotros em style="box-sizing: border-box;"los exorcistas/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Desde tiempos primitivos la existencia humana ha sido puesta a prueba. Un probanza acerca de los limites e ignorancia de los limites, de lo que un hombre o mujer puede llegar a hacer. Sin embargo, bajo esta inepcia solo es una prueba sin un enemigo visible. Por ello a vista de una sola cara del espejo, la existencia terrenal ha ido superándose cada vez a si misma, debido a que una vista miope, solo llega a aquellos que no miran por sobre al hombro al chocar con un extraño a simplemente hundirse en la idiosincrasia de avanzar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Avanzar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Y avanzar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Ignorando todo al estruendoso paso. Comenzando a mirar más el suelo, que el cielo y obviando el resto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"¿Pero qué ocurre con la otra cara del espejo? ¿Qué ocurre con lado que no vemos? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Alguien mencionó hace mucho tiempo que el bien y el mal no existe. Tampoco un buen o mal libro, solo aquellos bien o mal escritos. Ni más, ni menos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Si todo fuera tan fácil... ¿Por qué todos los demonios son malos? ¿Existirán los buenos? simplemente creo que no son ni mejor, ni peor. Al fin y al cabo, todos estamos presos de los mismos pecados. Unos antes, otros luego. Es decir, todos moriremos. De alguna u otra forma. Creer que la muerte es algo meramente terrenal, donde tu cuerpo se vuelve apestoso y disfuncional, es para inocentes. Podemos vivir para morir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"¿Y los que viven estando muertos? el infierno nunca se tornó más real. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"La vida es una cinta de moebius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Una cara con una verdad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Un borde con un solo limite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Assiah y Gehenna, son solo una cara unida por el mismo limite: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"satanás/em./p 


End file.
